Rage Of Darkness/Chapter 8.
Heartbroken "Oh Ty!", Selene yelled. "Yes?", I reply. "Will you come pick me up from school?" "Why?", I ask. "I want you to come with me to get a horse, if that is fine, She replies. "That is fine, I use to own a horse." "You did? Wait...what?" "Nothing, I am starting to remember somethings." "Reallllyy?", She asked frightened. "Nothing of that horror-take over stuff." "Okkkayy." I had forgotten that she doesn't know I talked to Fonso. Well it has been the time he said he would be gone. My answer will be now to him. I am starting get to get fond of Selene's presence, whether this is love or or not is the question. I believe that I should tell her how I feel and then ask her how she feels. It is getting close to school dismissal time. I grab my new clothes that we picked up while we were at the clothing store. I now where a blue sweater with black shorts and my old boots. I got a slight haircut, but my hair is still long. I pick up Orca's old sword and move out. I head down the street. I see her, but to a shocking picture. She is all up on this other guy and kissing him. My hearts feels as if it has socked in the face. I continue on trying not to massacre him with my sword. I confront them. "Who's he?" I ask rudely. "Ty! Don't be rude! This is Ecko, my boyfriend. Ecko, this is Ty, my housemate." "So he lives with you? 24/7?", He ask protectively. "Err, well, yeah.", She says shamefully. "So, he can live there, but I can't?", He ask. "Well...", She says and then whispers to him. "You are telling him about how I was the Dark Overlord?", I interrupt. "No, just that....you are my maid!", She shouts. Everyone laughs. "Excuse me?!", I shout back. "Hey, watch your tongue, maid!", He laughs out. Everyone laughs harder. I draw my sword to his face. "If you insult me one more god damn time, I will slit your throat and feed you to my wolf.", I coldly say. Everyone goes quiet. "Dude, I was just messing with you.", He says like a frightened little girl. "He's bluffing.", Selene shouts."Me bluffing? Hahahahaha!", I laugh out maniacally, "Watch this!" I cut his arm. "STOP!", She shouts. "GO HOME AND PACK YOUR BAGS! YOU ARE NOW LIVING ON THE STREETS AND ECKO IS MOVING IN!" I was shocked. My heart had fell into pieces. She had been so sweet to me all this time and then try to make herself look better in front of her friends. A couple nights ago, she was telling me how had getting a hard time at school. And she said she had a solution the next day. I guess I was her solution. I went home and got my stuff. I went to Shatter and told him we were leaving. I gave one goodbye hug to Felicia and told her some stuff to tell Selene. I also explained what happened to her. She was furious at Selene now. I said goodbye one last time and went out to the forest. I stayed there for a long time laying by a tree, thinking. I can hear calling out to me, searching for me, shouting that it was just a joke. Hah! I knew she just wanted me to come back to her dirty work at killing monsters. It became dark and I couldn't hear her voice. I went to meet Fonso. When I got there he wasn't in sight. I heard a rustle in bushes. Shatter was asleep. I hear Selene say, "Ty!" as soon as Fonso dropped down. "Ty! You came! So what is your decision? Shall we put reform our army or are you going to go back and live a new life?" He ask. " A new army? Haha.", I laugh, but then laugh out maniacally, "HAHAHAHAHA! A new army?! No Fonso, a new army. A stronger one!" "YES!! Ty is back! Yeah!!!" "Ty! What are you saying!?!?!", Selene pops out of the bushes crying. "Didn't you hear? Fonso and I are starting a new army to take over Hyrule! No! The World!", I reply to her. "NO YOU CAN'T!!! I WON'T LET YOU!!!" " How? It is three against one." Shatter wakes up and growls at her. She cries even more and runs off to warn Hyrule. Fonso creates a black orb around us and we disappear. << Chapter 7| |Chapter 9 >>